User talk:SodaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to The outsiders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sorry for not responding earlier. I meant to. When you edit the page, something goes weird with it and the box doesn't look right, like it doesn't have information or something. Really? Well when I clicked on it, it said no information. That's weird. Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hi im the one who created the emilio estevez page and i dont want to have a username is this spam or noo...? I notice a problem. A person with a bunch of edits, Damon Cay or something, likes Dally. So do you, and me. Is this spam? Dally,the hot 01:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I think we might have got off on the wrong foot the other day. That was my friend from school, Dally the hot,and she's always bored and likes to make up gossip. I'm sorry about the userpage thing; it won't happen again. Could you tell me how to make a signature like yours? ~D~A~I~M~O~N~~C~R~A~Y~ Daimon Cray wanted me to ask you to unblock him because IP pirates spammed his Internet and thought you should just block unregistered users. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Or banned. Whatever it was. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The spamming IP who created the innapproriate page pirates my internet, so we have the same IP. You blocked the IP and subsequently blocked me. I'm very sorry, miss, I'll try to do better. ~D~A~I~M~O~N~~C~R~A~Y For a while I was because I tried to edit the Rumble page, but couldn't and than my IP reconfiguref itself. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. Just save the word and I'll leave. Because I couldn't edit your talk page, I asked him my best friend to. ~D~A~I~M~O~N~~C~R~A~Y Daimon Cray and i know each other from the Animal Crossing Wiki. We bumped into each other on the Pokemon Wiki and asked if I could relay the message to you. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't know anything about the outsiders, but because I couldn't ask you to unblock me, I am Bluestripe to, because he is my best friend. Who I now owe BIG time. Can we please forget this ever happened? nd no, you don't sound mean. You sound forceful, like a wiki manager should be with bums like me. Dally,the hot 23:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm real sorry. I was looking at Damon person's signature and I put it in instead of my own. Daimon is my friend from school, she was sick and ask me to relay the message. Her scar's pussing. Dally,the hot 23:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome!! I love Johnny he's just so cute and loveable! I will try and add anything to it when I get the chance. Re: Hi! Sorry, but I'm not gonna be editing here too much. 19:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Hi! I saw your thingies on DeviantART And your really good! My fave has to be The Greasers Watching Outsiders! BTW Im foodluv4! FINALLY I wrote a Fan fic and I want to know do u think I should put it up? KTHNXBYE!!!! Nyancat5 02:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Nyancat5 "nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan" Your Welcome! Also I don't think your a bad person for not checking the wiki. Nyancat5 00:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Nyancat5 "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan" Thank you! I hope you have a good holidays too! =) Nyancat5 21:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Nyancat5 "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan" Hi I love the outsiders. I thought it was a great book and movie. I thought I could help add some more pages to this wiki since it was such a great book/movie! Admin rights Hey, I'm Mai Is Me and I was wondering if I could have admin rights on this wiki. There have been alot of trolls that leave innapriprate comments and I wanted to help clean up this wiki a bit, thanks! Mai Is Me 05:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC)